


You're the anchor that I tie to my brain

by Ursiak



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Other, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursiak/pseuds/Ursiak
Summary: Being hugged by Dante is probably the best part of waking up at his place.Just a simple morning in Dante's bed, involving some kisses and a lot of heartwarming thoughts.Reader is gender neutral.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	You're the anchor that I tie to my brain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you're all having amazing days! :)
> 
> Just a little something I wrote today, because I've been thinking about cuddling this man constantly for a week.  
> And also because Dante x Reader tag is filled with smut with a female reader and as much and I love seeing you all have fun, I also wanted to write something for myself and all my nb/masculine buddies out there <3
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> The title is from "The Anchor" by Bastille.

Sun shined through the curtains, hitting your eyelids and forcing them to open. You did so, slowly, with a grunt and a twitch. Looking at the window, you already knew it was late, even later than usually, when it came to spending night at Dante's place. You blinked, slowly, trying to focus on the surrounding around you.

However, before you could fully do so, you became aware of a body pressed to your back. You sighed, but smiled, trying to move and turn around. You only received a quiet groan from a man next to you. Dante moved a little in his sleep, hugging you tighter, pulling you closer to himself. One of his arms, stretched over your chest, moved with your breath. The other one, you found out, you used as a pillow, your head resting on Dante's bicep.  


You could feel and see out of the corner of your eye how his white, a little long, hair spread on the side of your neck. Tickling a little, when you tried to move. You could feel his chest, moving slowly, pressed to your back. His legs entangled with yours in a position that should be uncomfortable, but was far from it. Heat of his body, imprisoned by covers, keeping you both together.

His stubble, scratching the back of your neck a little. His breath, chilling your skin, but not making you shiver.

It all felt so good. So domestic. So calm and peaceful, heartwarming even. Every moment spent with him, no matter if he was sleeping or eating pizza, or reading some dumb magazines. No matter if you were laughing or talking, or just sitting in a comfortable silence. It all felt so good. So perfect. Like you two were made for each other and every day was a beginning of something new, but also so familiar, gentle. Every moment with him filled your heart with happiness and peace.  


You couldn't even tell when you started smiling like an idiot, listening to the sound of cars passing by the shop and some lost bird, singing under the window. You heard a long sigh and Dante moved a little behind you, which you took as an opportunity.

You turned around slowly, untangling your legs from his, pressing your chest to his. Pressing one of your hands to his chest, caressing his hair with the other one. You took a long moment, just looking at his face, asleep, so peaceful, while stroking his hair, feeling it between your fingers. You listened to him, snoring quietly, calmly, not bothered by the sounds or light around him.

But it was late. And it was time for him to finally wake up.

You caressed his cheek with your hand and softly kissed the corner of his lips. When his closed eyes twitched a little you smiled and continued your work, kissing his face, slowly and tenderly. Right at the moment when you kissed the tip of his nose, his eyes opened, slowly, like he was getting used to the sunshine showering curtains, bed and you two. 

"Good morning, sleeping beauty” you chuckled, hugging him, pulling him closer to yourself. "It's time to get out of bed.”

"Five more minutes” he murmured, smiling. Dante looked you in the eyes. He was clearly still very sleepy, but now completely focused on you and you only. He brought his hand up and stroked your cheek, kissing you slowly. His lips were a little dry from long sleep, but you didn't care. He was so delicate and sweet you didn't feel like actually getting out of bed.

"Five more minutes sound good.” You said after the kiss ended, kissing him on his chin and moving your hand on his chest. "You're the best big sized teddy bear in the world. And you hug back.” You laughed a little.

"Do you keep me around only because of that?” He asked after a chuckle, moving his own hand to your scalp.

"Well... There are other benefits...” You smiled charmingly, before giving him a short peck. "You're good at... kissing.”

"Only kissing? I think I have some other qualities. That you're very aware of.” Dante said, with a smile, moving, so that you were no longer side by side. Now he was howering a little above you, keeping himself up with his elbows placed on both sides of you. 

"I am?” You smiled, rising an eyebrow a little, fixated on his long hair, falling on both sides of his head like white waterfalls. So handsome, so stunning. You looked him in the eyes and lightly bit your lip. "I think you need to remind me.”

He smiled, in a more seductive way and lowered himself on you, letting you cup his face in your hands, as he kissed you. It got more heated, as you both quickly opened your lips and let the kiss last longer and get more intimate. He stayed up on one elbow, using the other arm to touch your chest in all those places you liked the most.  
You moaned a little and when the kiss broke, you pushed on one of his shoulders, forcing him to turn around. You got a little up and soon enough Dante was laying on his back and you were sitting on his abdomen, smiling like an idiot.

"You look like a mess” He said with his hand on one of your hips, the other one spread above his head. His hair in waves around his face, his bare chest rising up with every breath, covers lost somewhere during your scramble.

"Well you look like a mess and also a snack. But not everyone can be you, right?” You said, caressing his hair once again, getting closer to him. He was about to say something but you interrupted him. "Now let me spend those five minutes making good use of that body of yours.”

And, just as you said, you laid on his chest, placing your head under his chin, breathing slowly and peacefully. The best big sized teddy bear, after all.

"I had something else in mind.” He laughed, hugging you, completely surroundering to you.

"Five minutes, Dante? That would be just pathetic.” You laughed, with your eyes closed, kissing his collarbone.

"Sweetheart, if you don't stop teasing me I'll throw you out of bed.” Dante kissed the tip of your head, finally fully awaken, and chuckled. You smiled, getting comfortable, but knowing very well you both have to start your day soon. 

Maybe after those five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always very appreciated :)


End file.
